Kataigida
"A Storm causes great destruction, yet is calm in the center. You will learn to do both." Kataigida has always been a person that stood alone, or rather wanted that. Yet his fate would have him being one of Julius's best. He had always been a kind person, never going out of his way to cause others problems and always helping people that needed aid. After the Void Disaster, something changed him. He no longer helped others, but was dead set on a mission only he knew. Appearance Long white hair, golden eyes and a handsome face. Most would consider him a heartthrob but anyone that knew him would know that he cares little for romance. A fierce aura radiates from this man, like a predator always watching the weakness in others. Personality A man set in everything he does, never allowing outside influences deter him. He respects strength and will. As a Academy leader, most of his students would say he is a strict but always helpful mentor. He would say "I'm just strengthening the pack for whats to come." You hardly see him without his Wolf, who both him and Vacuus rescued from experimentation naming him Excalibur. History As a young boy Kataigida was very lonely growing up. Abandoned by his parents he only had wild dogs out in the plains for company. When he was captured and thrown into a camp, it took him a long time to get used to the others. But slowly he became a close friend to Julius, Vacuus, Obscurus, and Magma. Vacuus and him raised a wolf together at their time at the camp, the humans had been testing if they could put the Genesis DNA in a none human creature. Causing it to be more then just a Wolf. Later Kataigida found that they used his DNA for it, causing a bound with the wolf that would never break. During the war, he became The White Wolf. A single man wondering out of smoking buildings would destroy whole unites of the Human Army by himself. Causing thunder to echo across even the loudest battlefield. He became a legend, almost a ghost for some. Hardly seen, but there where always tells of a young man walking the battlefield with a white wolf next to him. During the void disaster, something happened to him and Obscurus and that is all both of them would say. Kataigida said that Obscurus saved his life, but for some reason their relationship turned tense. Causing most people to not even want to be in the same room as them depending on the topic. He cut himself off from most of the generals at this time, even Magma who he often talked to about matters few other then they would understand. To this day he is one of the most universally known Generals, and often upheld as a hero. He hardly leaves his academy, but when he does he often takes a trip to supposedly Obsurus's academy. He still is followed by a white wolf, and some say it is the same one that followed him through all of those battles. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities DNA Ability Lightning Lance * The ability to bend lightning to his will. One of the fastest abilities known, most people are dead before they even notice the burnt smell in the air. * This ability can also be used to make him move at incredible speeds, considered to be the fastest Genesis Being ever to exist. DNA Weapon Thunder Clap Spear : 'A spear blade at the end of his fist, it often looks old but contains much power. *'Extend: 'His spear extends from his arm at blinding speeds, laced with thunder any target it hits almost always dies. *'Blackout: His spear is able to create lightning so powerful and bright that it blinds the person watching, and the Thunder deafens them. *'Spear Wall:' Duplicates itself creating thousands of spears in front of him. *'Aegis:' Creates a Giant spear that is capable of leveling anything in front of it. Titan Evolution (Ignore) Relationships *Had great respect for Julius, saying that he was the only man he would ever follow. *Him and Obscurus have always had an odd relationship, yet always been good friends. *Magma was often someone he would talk to about the more serious things in life, often debating what true strength really is... or if it could even accomplish that much. *Coma was often very kind to him, causing a bond between them that was close to brother and sister. *Vacuus was his closest friend, they where often alike, and both enjoyed each others company. *Excalibur has always been with him, is much a part of his life as anything else. Trivia *He likes super old video game characters like Dante and Geralt. *Is a straight arrow type of guy, never smoking or drinking. *Likes rock and heavy metal. *Often seen pigging out at the academy's market day. Category:Human Category:General Category:Void